The Last One You'd Expect
by phebswritesfics
Summary: My first story! Woohoo! This is set after the Everafter War, and during the Pines Twins' first summer in Gravity Falls. There is some Puckabrina, some DipperxSabrina, and maybe even some MabelxPuck (as friends). Henry and Veronica Grimm and their youngest, Basil, are in New York City trying to regain their identities and their money. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The girl screamed as she grappled with sleep, the nightmare fresh in her mind.

He had come back, and he had taken away all that she loved. Her parents, her sister, her brother, her uncle, her- her fairy boy…

"Grimm?"

She looked up, even though she knew the voice by heart.

Her fairy boy leaned against the frame of the doorway with one hand outstretched. She jumped up and hugged him as the dream came flooding back into her mind again.

"He tried- to take away- everyone- I loved-" she whimpered, hiccups breaking up her sentence every few seconds.

The boy nodded, thinking of the war they had fought just a few days ago. Ever since then, she had been having horrible nightmares. Since he was the only one in the house that slept lightly, he usually kept her calm through the long nights.

Slowly, and quite uncomfortably, he took her hand and walked her down the hall to his bedroom. She wriggled out of his grip and stood firm, tears slicing her grimy face.

"I got it," she whispered.

He nodded and opened the door, letting her run

down the stone path,

through the dark forest,

and onto a large trampoline.

His wings expanded out of his back, and he followed her from above, only stopping when she climbed onto the stuffed animal-strewn contraption. He dropped down, his wings shrinking back into his hoodie.

She hugged him tight, sobbing into his hoodie. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep into his arms. The chimpanzees that inhabited his room watched the two silently, confused by how their fairy leader could hate this girl so passionately during the day-time, but care for her when it was dark.

As she fell asleep, he tried to think of things other than the war. He needed to be comforted, too, but he would have never admitted it.

He took off his hoodie and pulled it over her head, so that she would stay warm. He stayed like this until dawn, cuddling her in a most uncomfortable position (though one could say that he was the most comfortable he had ever been, with the girl in his arms).

Just as he was about to fall asleep himself, he pondered over his feelings for her. If the things she had said during the war were true, then they would be with each other for a very long time.

He was okay with that, if it meant more nightmares and more sharing of his precious hoodie.

Yeah...he was okay with that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sabrina knew something was wrong when Daphne shook her awake- the same sister who could sleep through World War 3.

"What's going on?"

Daphne grinned. "We're going on a road trip to..." She paused, thinking. "Actually, I don't know where. Somewhere in Oregon?"

The girl blinked slowly and sat up. "Oregon?"

A blond boy with pink cheeks and a smattering of freckles stuck his head into the room. "Is she up yet?"

"Yes, I am, Puck." She sighed and slipped out of bed. Daphne bolted for the door, hopping down the stairs as she tried to pull on her socks.

Puck trailed after Sabrina as they walked down the hallway. Instinctively, her hand found his, and they walked in embarrassed silence to the head of the stairs.

"Are your nightmares...getting better?"

Sabrina sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry that I take it out on you. You need your sleep."

Puck smirked. "You're going to have to stop cuddling with me once we get to Oregon- people might think we're _dating._" He shuddered, making her face curl up into a snarl.

"Listen, fairy, you're the one who lets me sit on the trampoline and use your hoodie to blow my nose. I wouldn't be surprised if you get attached after I get over my nightmares," she whispered.

Puck turned red and stammered, trying to avoid the obvious: that he already was very attached, as was Sabrina.

They both stood there for a bit, feeling uncomfortable. They failed to notice that their hands were still grasped together, especially when Daphne yelled at them from the kitchen.

"Are you coming? What are you guys doing up there- kissing?!"

Now both of the blondes turned bright red and raced down the stairs, ripping their hands apart from the other's.

Sabrina silently thanked Puck, who had not given her his hoodie to wear and had put her back in her bed before anyone else woke up. If Daphne had been her usual curious self and explored the house to find Sabrina curled up in Puck's arms wearing his hoodie, then they would both be ruined.

Relda greeted them in the kitchen, her arms full of steaming orange pancakes. She gave them each a peck on the cheek before they sat down across from each other. Daphne was already on her second plate, and Puck was pouring what looked like tar on his first batch. Sabrina sighed and reached for her 'normal' cereal, which Relda had graciously bought for her. As much as she loved her grandmother, she just couldn't stomach her cooking.

She poured the cereal into the bowl and glanced at her grandmother. "So, Granny, what's this about going to somewhere in Oregon?"

Relda flashed her a warm smile before stirring the bowl full of orange batter. "Well, I thought this summer we could do something fun since your parents are in the city. One of my old friends runs a business in one of those small towns, and he has some grand-nieces and nephews. We thought we'd have you guys meet, maybe fill up your journals, and the old folks could talk about our lives." She chuckled and gave Puck a napkin, which he ignored.

"Yeah sure: _we'll fill up our journals_," Sabrina muttered sarcastically. "I bet the kids there are boring, and the town is too."

"You'd be surprised, Sabrina. The town is a bit special, just like ours. I remember Henry and Jake playing in the woods for hours upon hours, until Basil had to pull them out by their ears."

Daphne giggled and looked at Sabrina. "Besides, there's nothing else to do. You couldn't go back to the city, because Mom and Dad are doing boring adult things."

The blonde girl sighed and picked up her spoon. Since the end of the Everafter War, the town was struggling to get back together. Her parents, Henry and Veronica Grimm, had traveled back into the city to try to regain their identities and their bank accounts. While they were clamoring for their money again and trying to buy a new apartment overlooking Central Park, they had left the girls with their grandmother and their uncle for the summer. Uncle Jake was a bore, locked up in his room and organizing the family journals, so Granny Relda took charge of the situation. Apparently, that meant going to Oregon.

"Alright, _lieblings_: breakfast is over. You kids go upstairs and pack. We're going to be there for a week or two."

Sabrina put away her empty bowl in the sink and climbed up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Daphne was already inside and was halfway done with packing her bag.

"Oh, it's gonna be so fun," she said to her not-so-excited blonde sister. "I bet the boy is totally cute, and the girl will be awesome!"

Sabrina chuckled and opened the closet, looking through her outfits. Would the kids from Oregon think her clothes were weird?

"Daph, I don't think the boy will be that interested in anybody. He's probably a total dork, just like his sister." She shook her head curtly and chucked a bundle of shirts and jeans into her suitcase, adding her favorite sweater. Who cares what they thought, anyways. She didn't care about stupid stuff like clothes.

Daphne picked up a brush and started to move it through Sabrina's hair. It calmed the both of them down, and Sabrina looked over the books on her night table. She reached out and took _The Complete Works of Oz_, putting it in her almost-full bag. Daphne took out a hair elastic and started to braid.

By the time Sabrina's French braid- or as her sister called it, an Elsa/Katniss braid -was done, her suitcase had everything she needed in it. Relda called them from downstairs, and Sabrina put the tiniest bit of concealer (and maybe some mascara) on before going to see what all the fuss was about.

(Who could blame her for putting on the makeup, though- she _was_ almost a teenager, and her mom wasn't here to reprimand her. She felt guilty, but she also felt pretty, and it's hard to feel glorious when your 'true love' lives in the same house as you. Cut her a break.)

Relda was ushering Daphne and Puck out to the car, both of them frantically trying to stuff their faces with food one last time. Sabrina put her suitcase in the rink and climbed into the third row of their (new) car.

Henry had bugged Relda and Mr. Canis into buying a new car, since the eccentric old jalopy had met its doom after their adventure in the Book of Everafter. She finally got a sleek red car with an extra row in the back, which she promptly 'ruined' by letting the children paint over with flowers and lopsided impressions of themselves. Sabrina had sheepishly wrote 'Sabrina + Puck' on the handle of the car door, and then quickly painted over it.

Red was already in one of the back seats, eating a bagel. She jumped when Sabrina sat down on the other side of the row, but soon went back to eating her meal.

"How come you and Pinocchio weren't at breakfast? Daphne probably missed you guys when she wasn't stuffing her face," Sabrina said quietly. Red usually kept to herself, but was a generally nice girl.

Red smiled. "I was helping out your Uncle with the floor plans for our bedrooms, and Pinocchio doesn't like Granny's cooking. He'll be here in a minute."

The blond girl nodded and looked out the window of the car. She groaned when Daphne, Puck, and Pinocchio climbed inside the car and sat in front of her.

"Hey, stinkface."

Sabrina glowered at the little imp. "Who're you calling a stinkface?"

Daphne twisted around in her seat to face Red. She leaned over and said in a stage whisper something about "a weird kind of flirting."

The fairy and his true love both turned tomato red.

"DAPHNE!"

Relda and Mr. Canis got inside the car and strapped themselves in.

"Put on your seat belts, _lieblings_, 'cause it's gonna be an exciting ride!" Relda crowed from the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The two children looked out the window of the gift store, their noses pressed up against the glass.

The two were extremely similar, right down to their pale skin and curly chestnut hair. One was dressed in a bright green sweater with the words 'Happily Ever After' embroidered across the chest. There was a tiny little gnome on the stomach, grinning and waving his little arms in celebration. Her brown hair tumbled down her back, a few pesky strands caught in her braces.

The other twin was not so good-looking, even for a tween. His curly hair was knotted and clumsily hid under a hat. His pale skin, though charming on his twin sister, made him look even more sickly. He held a thick red journal and spoke worriedly in what his sister called his 'puberty voice.'

"Mabel, are there really going to be kids here in a few days?" He stepped away from the glass and looked over at his twin.

She kept looking out the window, even though the family wasn't due to arrive for at least two days. "Yeah. Why would Grunkle Stan lie to us, Dip?"

The boy sighed. "To make a profit, to lead us on, to get our hopes up- do you want the whole list or just a few reasons?"

Mabel sighed and turned to face him, grinning. "_C'mon_, Dipper! This could be my chance for some summer love!" She saw he was still suspicious, and decided to release the killer.

"Maybe _you_ could even find someone, too..."

Dipper turned red and gaped at his sister. "Mabel!"

She laughed and looped her arm through his. "Who doesn't love a skinny wimp with greasy hair?"

He groaned and went upstairs, Mabel skipping up the stairs alongside him.

**...Two and a half days later**

Pinocchio felt his stomach churn once again. He held the plastic bag up to his mouth and vomited, making everyone sigh.

Sabrina groaned and looked out the window. "Of course! The first time we actually go on a road trip, someone gets carsick. Didn't you know reading in the car is a sure-fire ticket to vomit?"

Pinocchio sniffed and closed the bag, opening it again as the car went over a bump. "I always thrive at the opportunity to elevate my already sky-scraping intelligence."

"_Lieblings_, don't fight. Remember, the first person to see the Gravity Falls sign gets a leftover pancake!" She held up a container of orange pancakes and shook it excitedly.

"Goody," Sabrina muttered. Puck turned around in his seat and blew her a kiss, winking impishly. She rolled her eyes and blushed slightly.

"GUYS!" Daphne shrieked and climbed on top of Puck, rolling down the window. "I FOUND THE SIGN OMIGOSH YOU GUYS LOOK!"

The '_Welcome to Gravity Falls_' sign was bright and colorful, and a corner of it was broken (like someone had tried to drive right through it). An overweight man in his 20's was fixing up a run-down sign that read '_Come see the Mystery Shack!_' He was repainting the part about '_Absolutely no refunds or exchanges. Ever._' When Daphne screamed at him through the window, he looked up and waved at the small girl.

"Oh...my...gosh. The people here are so charming!" Daphne squealed and brought her hand up to her mouth. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"HI!" Daphne took her palm out of her mouth and waved maniacally, squishing the poor fairy. Her hand had small red bite marks on it.

"Marshmallow...you're squishing me..."

Daphne sheepishly slid off of him and back into her own seat. "Sorry, Puck."

Mr. Canis parked the car and Relda got out of the passenger seat. She walked across the barren road to the man and his car. She asked him for something, her hands gesturing to the car and to the landscape ahead. He nodded and followed her to the passenger seat window.

"_Lieblings,_ this is Soos. He's the handyman at the Mystery Shack, the place where we'll be staying for the next few weeks." He waved, his grimy hand holding a rusty hammer. Pinocchio cringed and scooted away from the seat.

"Can Sabrina and I ride in your truck back to the Mystery Shack?" Daphne and her sister shared a quick look, their minds on one thing only: getting information on this guy.

Before Mr. Canis could object, Soos grinned. "Sure, dudes! Just hope you don't mind sitting with the tools."

Relda smiled and opened the car door, her sign of approval. Sabrina crawled over the seat in front of her, narrowly avoiding falling into Puck's lap, and joined her sister outside the car. They walked over to the pickup truck in almost-silence.

"You do the talking, I'll look for clues," Sabrina whispered hurriedly.

Daphne beamed and nodded enthusiastically. She rarely got to do the 'fun stuff.'

Soos opened the car door, and they climbed inside, squishing into the front seat that was just a little bigger than the norm. Sabrina strapped the two of them in and took a good look at the inside of the dirty truck.

There were tools everywhere, even on the dashboard and between the seats. _Not organized,_ Sabrina concluded.

"So, dude," Soos commented. "I know your sister's name is Sabrina, but what's your name?"

The brunette girl pushed one of her plaits behind her ear. "I'm Daphne. I'm eight. And Sabrina is twelve-and-a-half."

Sabrina noticed the small game card, shoved in the glove compartment: _Romance Academy 7_. It had a picture of a pink-haired teenager in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. Sabrina was surprised and a little weirded out by the way the schoolgirl's eyes seemed to follow her. When Soos wasn't looking, she closed the glove compartment. _That was weird._

"Twelve and a half?" the man asked. When Daphne nodded, he said something that startled both of the girls.

"Huh. Dipper and Mabel are twelve and a half."

Daphne nudged her older sister. She looked at the man, snapping out of her hunt for clues.

"Um, who?" Sabrina asked tentatively.

Soos smiled, his eyes flickering towards the small girl for a quick second before planting them firmly on the oncoming road. He spoke again, the girls at attention and waiting to get more details.

"The dudes. The twins that work at the Mystery Shack. They're the same age as 'Brina over here," he said.

Sabrina pushed past the nickname, too curious to blush. "What...did you say their names were?"

The man turned left, the trees shielding them from the sunlight. "Dipper and Mabel Pines."

Daphne giggled and blushed. "One of them is called Dipper?" Sabrina smiled. It was hard to find an especially mortifying name in Ferryport Landing, but the name Dipper almost beat the likes of Puck and Moth.

Sabrina shuddered. Puck and Moth. _Ew._

Soos chuckled. "Well, that's his nickname. He hasn't told us his real name yet." He turned down a side road, beaten senseless with tire tracks. "Maybe you dudes could pry it out of him. Only Mabel knows."

Sabrina leaned forward, wondering. "Oh?"

"He's a sweet kid, just a little shy. Dipper's...I mean, you'll see him, you'll meet him in a second." Soos pulled the car up to a worn sign, knocking it over in the process. "Here we are!" He unlocked the car doors, and the girls climbed out. Mr. Canis pulled the minivan up next to them solemnly. Sabrina could hear Puck yelling inside the car.

Turning her attention towards the trees again, she walked slowly past the branches and looked furiously for clues.

It wasn't even a house, it was more like a shack, with its hole in the roof and a sign with one letter missing. Sabrina giggled at what it read: THE MYSTERY HACK.

Sabrina ran over to Puck, who was leaning against the back door of the car.

"Where's Daphne?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think there's going to be _anything_ fun here?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and called for Daphne from the door of the Mystery Shack. The brown-eyed girl darted away from the bushes and towards her sister. Her face was rosy with excitement.

"Should we go inside?"

"Sure, dudes!" Soos' voice called from the hood of his car. A great breaking noise echoed into the trees, driving some birds to fly away from the old pickup truck. The sisters giggled and pushed open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Mabel turned her head as the door swung open. Dipper looked up and lifted the hair off the back of his neck. It was really hot outside today. Almost too hot for a sweater that read "REAL LIFE PRINCE WANTED." Almost.

Two slight girls stepped into the Shack, their jeans and long-sleeved shirts radically different from the twins' shorts and t-shirts. The tall blonde one had her hair pulled back into a braid, and her sleeves were rolled up as far as they could go. She looked around the room curiously before her cerulean eyes landed on Dipper. Mabel moved behind her Great-uncle's latest exhibition- the "Thigh-clops" (a mannequin leg with a googly eye pressed into its shin).

The brown haired girl, her sister, walked over to Dipper and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you Dipper Pines?" Her high voice echoed in the caverns of awkwardness.

Her brother slowly turned around. His face was bright red. Mabel grinned.

"Um, yes...Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" He said, holding his hands out in a sweeping motion. Sweat was pouring off his forehead; it remembered Mabel of that scene in Airplane.

The brunette stuck out her hand. "I'm Daphne. And this is Sabrina." She gestured to her sister, who was looking pointedly around the shop.

She found Mabel. "Who's that behind the mannequin leg?"

Mabel turned pink and darted out from the Thighclops. She waved at the two girls. "I'm Mabel Pines. My brother and I work at the Mystery Shack." Turning most of her attention to the younger sister, she asked her: "Are you the Grimms?"

Daphne nodded, then turned to the now opened door. A boy -!- sauntered inside the shack, his blonde curls framing his cherub-like face. Mabel turned to Dipper and gave him an excited look, but he shot back a "don't-you-dare" gaze. She pouted. The one (okay, not one) cute boy that walked into the shack, and she wasn't allowed to flirt with him.

The sisters watched this encounter with amused faces. The boy wrapped an arm around the two and smirked. "The Trickster King, The Imp, The Faerie Prince, Sabrina's Future Husband, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Long story short, I'm Puck." He looked Dipper up and down, holding back a laugh. Mabel's brother scowled and adjusted his hat, turning back to his work.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way, joining Dipper in his work. Mabel could tell he was flustered; this girl was practically a pocket-size Wendy: flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and that same dimple-dotted mouth. The one thing that set them apart was Wendy's laid-back personality. Sabrina talked swiftly and sparsely, using blunt words instead of details to describe her surroundings.

Puck started cleaning out his sweatshirt pockets, much to Sabrina and Dipper's disdain. Soon there was a mound of dirt, cracker crumbs, and rusty nails on the wood panels of the Shack.

The little sister, Daphne, took Mabel's hand. "Do you have any glitter packets?"

Mabel beamed. "Totally. I think they're in the back closet. C'mon."

**...**

Dipper turned red as Sabrina sat down beside him, her narrowed eyes surveying his work.

"What are you working on?"

Dipper started sweating again, and not from the heat. He picked up his pencil and pointed at the drawings in the center. "Well, these are more attractions for the shop. Grunkle Stan lets me design new attractions, since I'm the most focused here." He tried a short laugh, but the blonde was only focused on his other work.

"What's this?" She pointed at the other doodles, filled with huge, gruesome monsters losing to two cartoonish siblings.

Dipper paled and covered them up. "Just some doodles. You...probably wouldn't understand, I think."

But Sabrina wasn't satisfied. She leaned back and crossed her arms defiantly. "Trust me, I can handle anything."

"No, I really don't think-"

The blonde scowled. "Kid, you would be shocked if I told what I've been through in the past two years. I think I can handle one measly drawing."

Dipper jumped up so that he was taller than her. "We're the same age! And- you wouldn't get it!"

Sabrina stood up, only an inch or two taller than him. "Oh yeah? Tell that to the me two years ago, who was half-traumatized but still had to care for her sister, and suffered from Foster parent to foster parent with no glimpse of hope whatsoever! Tell that to the girl who became jaded and suspicious and had to leave her childhood when she was ten!"

Grunkle Stan and Relda opened the door, with big smiles on their faces. Their expressions were wiped clean when they looked at the two arguing twelve-year-olds. Soos and the rest of the Grimm clan walked in behind them, draping the heavy blanket of silence over the room.

Relda looked pointedly at Sabrina, and then clasped her hands together. "Well, I guess we should explain ourselves."

Mabel rolled her eyes. This was going to be a tedious visit, even in Gravity Falls.


End file.
